Seeing Through Each Others Eyes
by 1-Zero-Kun-1
Summary: Reido Aikou is a simple girl who loves vampires. She and Zero Kiryu have been friends for years, only to get seperated by Reido moving. Now that they meet again at Cross Academy, what will happen with her and the vamps? ZeroOC First VK fic


**Hiya Vampire Knight readers and fans a like! It is I, ShadowHawk91 here to present you with my first ever VK story!...and the first one for me to put up this year...XP Sorry if there are any mistakes...If anyone wants to beta this for me just PM me about it.**

**_Disclaimer: SH91 does not own VK. Only her OCs that randomly get put in here..._**

**_Flames will be used to roast my marshmellows._**

**_

* * *

_**_**Meetings**_

_**~~Vampire Knight~~**_

_~~Twelve years ago~~_

_~~First meeting~~_

"So…who's coming over again?" a young boy of nine asked his mother.

"The Kiryu family, Tori," the women answered. "They're good friends of mine and your father's. They even have two boys that are coming, too."

"TORI!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream was heard even though it was far away.

"Oh man, Reido!" Tori said. "She's gonna kill me!"

"Why's that?" the woman asked.

"Well….I sorta took her bracelet…" he answered. "…You know…the one she got for her birthday with the ruby hearts and some type of black gem that looks like claws…"

"Tori, you know that that's your sister's favorite one!"

"Yes, I do know, mom!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, TORI?!?!?!?!" the voice from before was heard again.

Tori and Reido's mother looked out the window. "Well, what do you know, they're here already," she said, referring to the kiryus. She opened the door to welcome them in.

"Sorry that we're a bit early, Yuka" the woman in the doorway apologized. "Zero and Ichiru just couldn't wait any longer."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Tsumi!" Yuka understood. "I mean, Tori and Reido have bugging me all day about you guys!"

Tori looked at his mother. "But…Reido has been in her room since before I took her bracelet…"

Yuka sweat dropped.

"…Speaking of bracelets…" the voice that was screaming before said, "…I want mine back…"

Tori turned to where the voice came from and looked scared. "Uh…Reido! W-what a-are you t-talking about?"

"…**Tori**…" he could feel his sister's penetrating glare from the shadows of the house.

"…Y-yes…?"

Reido stepped out into the light where everyone could see her; it was amazing that with her bright, fiery-like hair she could blend right in with the shadows. The only thing about her appearance that could make her be undetected in darkness was her black clothes that she was wearing. "…Don't make me hurt you," she said in a dark voice.

"…Meep…!" Tori whimpered before running for it.

Reido's hands clenched into fists. "TORI!!!!" she yelled as the six-year-old chased after her brother.

Yuka turned back to her guests. "You can just ignore th-" she started out before a crash was heard. "THAT BETTER HAVE NOT BEEN MY $10,000 VASE!!!!"

"Tori did it!"

"Reido did it!"

"…What's Reido killing Tori for this time?" a man walked in looking in the direction of where the voices and crash came from.

"Bracelet…" Yuka answered.

"…Of course…" he turned his head to his wife and the Kiryus. "Hmm…I didn't expect you guys to be here for a few hours. If I did then I would certainly have had Yuka start dinner an hour ago!"

Yuka's eyebrow twitched as she turned to glare at her husband. "Sanyo…"

"I'm joking!" Sanyo said hold up his hands. "I meant that I would have you _and _Reido already cooking dinner." Unfortunately for Sanyo, his daughter walked in, messed up hair, bloody lip and all, to hear what he had said.

"Daddy!" Reido said at him before punching him hard enough in the arm to make him stumble to the side.

Sanyo looked down at his child and instantly flipped out. "WHAT DID YOUR BROTHER DO TO YOU?!?!?!"

Tori walked in after having heard his father flip out. "What I did to her?! What about what she did to me?! And just to get her stupid bracelet back!" He looked like he just got out of a tornado with a black eye. "I'm gonna have a black eye for weeks thanks to that demon of a child!"

"That doesn't change anything, Tori," Yuka said before turning towards the Kiryus once again. "I guess I should introduce your sons to my children." She kneeled down to Zero and Ichiru's height. "The one with the bleeding lip is my youngest child, Reido; she's about a year older than you two. The one that's acting depressed is my oldest, Tori."

"Tori, Reido," Sanyo said as his kids looked at him. "This is Zero and Ichiru Kiryu. Reido, could you possibly show them around before you help your mother in the kitchen?"

"…Okay…" Reido answered as she went up to the two boys and grabbed their hands. "Come on, I'll show the bathroom first." She headed down the hallway dragging the twins with her.

"Why are we going to the bathroom first?" Ichiru asked.

"…" Reido didn't answer.

"Aikou-san, are you going to answer?" Zero asked the girl.

"…You're gonna think it's stupid…And please call me Reido-chan," she quietly answered.

The twins looked at each other before saying, "Okay, Reido-chan; try us."

Reido stopped in front of a room, mostly likely the bathroom, and sighed. "…I just don't want to be going around with a bleeding lip…that's all…."

This time it was the boys' turn to drag Reido. "That's all?" Ichiru asked as he and his brother were looking for something.

"W-what are you guys looking for?" the girl asked.

"This," Zero held up a washcloth and got some of it wet before handing it to Reido.

"A-arigato," she said, a bit surprised. She brought the wet part of the cloth to where her lip was and wiped it clean. "You want to go see my room now?"

"Sure."

Reido was already half way down the hall. "Well come on then!"

* * *

_~~Eleven years ago~~_

_~~Second meeting~~_

"Happy birthday, Reido-chan!" Zero and Ichiru said to their friend after their parents dropped them off at the Aikou household. "We got you a present, too!"

"Huh? Oh, you didn't have to; I can live without getting anything from you two! Besides, isn't friendship the best gift anyone can get?" she asked.

"Um…"

"You guys don't have to answer that."

"…Thanks…" they said. "Now…are you going to open your present or what?"

Reido laughed at her six-year-old friends. "If you want me to," she said as she took the small box from them and opened it. "Wow," Reido gasped as she saw what was inside of it. "It looks just like a giant vampire tooth!"

The twins tensed when the girl said 'vampire'. "Sorry…I forgot that you and your family aren't that big on vamps…unlike me…." Reido apologized. Over the years she got interested in vampires and couldn't stop comparing things with them.

"I-it's okay," Ichiru started.

"It was an accident," Zero finished.

"What is it, sweetie?" Sanyo asked his daughter as he came into the room from his painting room.

Reido held up a necklace with a tiger-like tooth, that, by the way, had black designs on it, attached to it.

"Hm…nice necklace, dear," Sanyo said as he headed towards the garage to get some more paint.

Reido crushed the boys in a hug, each of them having one of her arms around their necks. "Thank you so much! I'm never going to have it leave my neck; that's how much I love it…and you guys," she said.

"You're welcome, Reido-chan," the twins said, taken back by the hug she gave them.

"Reido, Zero, and Ichiru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The three friends had a small blush on their faces when they heard Tori mocking them.

Reido let go of the Kiryu twins and turned around to glare daggers at her older brother. "Tori…you better start finding a place to hide…" she said.

"Why's that?" Tori asked in response.

The girl went over to one of their father's paintings that they kept in the hallway and took it of the hook it was hanging on. She then kneed it, causing the artwork to brake in two. Reido walked over to her brother and handed him the two pieces before yelling to her dad. "Dad! Tori just wrecked one of your paintings again!"

Sanyo stormed into the room. "He WHAT?!"

"What?! It wasn't me, I swear! Reido did it!" Tori said in his defence.

"No I didn't! Don't you believe me, daddy?" Reido said, giving her father puppy dog eyes.

Sanyo sighed. "How about I just say both of you are in trouble and everyone goes home happy? Of course Reido's punishment isn't going to start today since it's her birthday…"

"…Fine…" the two Aikou siblings sighed.

* * *

_~~Ten years ago~~_

_~~Third meeting~~_

An eight-year-old girl sat alone on a swing in the local park. Her head was down, indicating that she was sad. She looked up with sad eyes at two identical boys of seven when one of them called her name.

"Reido-chan, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we got here?" asked Ichiru, worryingly.

The girl shook her head no. Her older brother, Tori, came up to the group to speak for his sister for she had lost her voice a few months ago. "Guys, we….have some…..bad news…" he said, seeming as sad as his sister.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Well, we've been hearing our parents talking about moving to America…and we think that we're actually going to…" Tori said.

"So…" Ichiru sounded sad, "this is going to be the last time we see each other?"

Reido nodded sadly.

"Where in America are you moving?" Zero asked curiously, but still sad.

"They're thinking of moving to New York," Tori answered.

Reido got off her swing and went up to the twin boys, pulling them into a hug. A few drops of tears were falling from her eyes when she did so. This was going to be their last hug until they saw each other again.

"Reido-chan…" the Kiryu twins trailed off before they hugged their friend back.

* * *

_~~Present time~~_

_~~Fourth meeting~~_

"Yuki-chan! Zero-kun! I have very important news for you two!" Headmaster Cross said to his two 'children'. "We're going to be having a new student coming today and she's very important to vampires of all sorts!"

'_Just what I need; another Night Class beast to watch over_' Zero Kiryu thought.

"You mean she's a vampire?" Yuki Cross asked.

"Nonononono! She's nowhere near being a vampire! The new student is actually all human!"

The two guardians sweat dropped at the headmaster. "So why is she so important to vampires?" Zero asked.

"Oh, because she knows everything there is to know about vampires and more!" Kaien smiled. "The only thing you two have to protect her from are vampires themselves and her from finding out that vampires really exist!"

"So what exactly is her name?" Zero asked. '_This girl is starting to sound like someone I once knew…_'

"Well, I believe her name was Rei-" Kaien was interrupted by a knock. "Oh, that must be her! Please, do come in!" he called.

A young girl that looked to be about eighteen poked her head in the room before completely moving her whole body in. The two Perfects turned their heads to look at the newcomer. Zero's eyes widened when his pale lavender eyes met the girl's equally pale lavender eyes.

The girl's black hair that looked like it went to at least her shoulders was in a ponytail with a few strands hanging loosely in front and to the side of her face. Her clothes didn't consist of the Day Classes girls' uniform, but of dark jeans, black high-tops with paint splats on them, and a long sleeved shirt that was simply black with random red designs on them. The expression on her face said 'stay away from me or die' but the look in her was clearly sad.

'_Why the hell does she look so familiar?!_' Zero thought frustratingly.

"Yuki, Zero, this is Reido Aikou. Reido-chan, this is my daughter, Yuki Cross, and and my son, Zero Kiryu!" Headmaster Cross said.

"Since when did I become your son?" Zero said darkly as he glared at the older man.

"…Anyway," Cross continued. "I understand that since you just came back from America that you forgot most of the Japanese language. I also understand that you were unable to get a uniform and a dorm room to stay in; for now you're going to be staying with Zero-kun and wear your normal clothes until you get a uniform and room of your own…"

Reido nodded in reply while Zero just stood there think what hell is going through the headmaster's mind. "Reido-chan?" Yuki asked. "How come you haven't said anything?"

Reido turned her head towards Yuki. In reply to her question, she shook her head no.

"So you can't talk?"

A simple nod was all Yuki got.

* * *

**Man, I can't believe that took me three days to write...and it turned out to be like seven and a half pages long... **

**Sorry if the ending parts seemed rushed...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
